


interlude

by brasswired



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Late Night Conversations, Launchpad is sad, M/M, implied suicidal tendencies, not very shippy but i'll tag just in case, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasswired/pseuds/brasswired
Summary: Launchpad and Jim have a talk. [tw implied suicidal thoughts]
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack & Negaduck, Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling, Launchpad McQuack/Negaduck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	interlude

It was beginning to become a routine for them.

Negaduck would make a plan, catch Darkwing off-guard and attack him, then subsequently come out of the fight bruised, bloodied, and defeated. Darkwing and Launchpad gloated at his defeat while he made an escape from the police.

He’d go back and do it again soon, and nearly the same thing would happen.

Jim hated it. He hated it - _him_ \- so much. Darkwing… no, whatever his name really was, took everything from him.

But for some odd reason, the bigger of the “hero” duo still made an effort to interact with him... without hurting him.

And that’s what Launchpad did tonight after Jim had dragged himself up the staircase of an apartment building, resting on the ledge, staring down at the unfair world. He heard his heavy, yet gentle footsteps walk through the open doorway and stop meters behind him.

Jim only turned his head slightly to confirm it was him, then hissed out, “What?”

“I- Uh-” The pilot stammered, completely unprepared.

“If you’re here to turn me in, just forget it.” Jim leaned forward, putting his elbows onto his legs, which made Launchpad’s heart speed up. He could fall quite easily.

“Don’t... Don’t you think you’re a little close to the ledge?”

“Uh, yeah. What do you want?”

“I...” He took a few steps towards his former hero cautiously. What _did_ he want?

He went on a whim, telling Darkwing he needed to help his friend with something. He wanted to say that wasn’t entirely wrong.

“I guess I just came to talk,” he shrugged.

“I don’t want to. Where’s your ‘hero’?” Jim turned his head to glare.

“I told Darkwing I had to... ' _hero_ '?”

“Well, yeah, _hero_. You did choose him, after all. What’s even his name? No one told me, and that idiot’s doing an impressive job at keeping it secret.”

“I didn’t choose anyone, Jim,” Launchpad frowned. “We thought you were dead.”

“Don’t call me that. You did kill Jim Starling,” he balled his fists, “But not _me_. Not Negaduck.”

Launchpad stayed silent. Negaduck looked back to the city and waved his hand, telling him to go.

“I still look up to you.”

“What?” Negaduck scoffed, “Oh, you humor me. Get lost.”

“I’m serious! You’re still the strong and stubborn man I watched as a kid on TV, and met at those fan meets while I was conscious. I know you’re not Darkwing anymore, but you’re still... you.” Launchpad exhaled, and went to stand next to Negaduck, staying safely away from the edge of the roof.

Negaduck held his breath momentarily.

“I know you’re mad at Dra-- Darkwing, but he didn’t mean for what happened to happen.”

“Bullshit,” Negaduck pushed himself up to stand, trying to ignore how tall Launchpad was.

“I’m being serious--”

“So am I! He knew what he was doing, and so were you. You BOTH tried to kill me! And I’m gonna get my revenge, whether you think you’re innocent or not, you stupid goddamn obsessive traitor-”

“Jim!” Launchpad grabbed his shoulders. “I need you to listen to me.”

“Stop--” he reached his arms out to hit him, but Launchpad grabbed his wrists. “Stop calling me that!”

“Okay, I will, just calm down, please--”

Negaduck kept trying to swing at him, pulling back and forth from the man holding him in place, and panted. He stopped struggling and scowled at Launchpad.

“I know you don’t believe me, and I probably won’t be able to change that. But you being angry doesn’t mean you have to do _this_! You can still change.”

Negaduck grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“You’re still a hero. You can try again, and I’d be happy to help you.” Launchpad’s words turned to a mumble toward the end, but it was still audible. He removed his hands from Jim’s - Negaduck’s - wrists and took a step back.

The villain dropped his head and sighed. “Listen, kid,” he looked back up, “You’re too kind for your own good. I can’t understand why you still believe in me, but you’d better stop before you disappoint yourself more.”

Launchpad simply stared. “But I...”

“Launchpad,” Negaduck glanced at the cityscape again and lowered himself down again to sit, “You chose your side, so stay on it.”

“If that’s what you want, then okay.” Launchpad turned and walked to the roof door. He swung the door open and, before stepping through, he looked back to Negaduck. “I’m sorry.”

Negaduck heard the door close, and he felt like he could breathe normally again. He slipped his legs back over the roof’s ledge and stared down to the peaceful street below. He felt his heart drop and upper body fall back to lie on the floor, sprawling his arms out.

What’s the point of any of this? Well, he’d said it himself; revenge, he supposed, was all he needed. But... then what? Was it even worth it?

...He didn’t quite care if it was, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey don't know if this if any good or not but I've had this in my drafts for like a week (after one draft of it already getting deleted) so I decided to finish it up and post it. *shrug*


End file.
